


Trust and Betrayal

by LacieFuyu



Series: Unconnected Feeling [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, England-Centric, Gen, Post-Revolutionary War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Post-Revolutionary War.One-Shot. England-Centric and Hint of USUK. A very deep Trust could become dangerous because once you betray it, that person could change not for better- but worse





	

Arthur Kirkland the personification of England currently sitting in middle of the room while leaning his head to one of his knee and let one his other leg straight. If anything, the Personification of Britain only wished to be anywhere but _here_.

 

This room was _his_ room. The room of person he cared the most. The first one who called him big brother and allowed him felt how to have a family. Yet, here he was. Trapped in the world where memories of him floated around as if mocking him for being there.

 

He poured all of his feeling to him and wished to be always be there with him, but that wish would never be granted now. He _was_ betraying his trust. The trust that already faded to nothing but dust.

 

He wanted to believe that war just a dream. Nothing but a dream, but deep inside his already torn heart he knew it was not a dream and it would always be a reality. Alfred’s last words to him, really struck him.

 

_“You used to be so big….”_

That words….

 

Is really _killing_ him…

 

He kept thinking, was that mean he no longer big to him… No longer worth to be his big brother…. Or even to be more. He was nothing to Alfred anymore after all. Just something he regretted to admire.

 

He shut tight his eyes, tried to not cry at all. His mind tried to remember anything about him, Alfred F. Jones, the Personification of America. He met him a long time ago, In the Vast and Empty Grass Field. He and Francis tried our best to make interested in us. Neither of us wanted to give up on him.

 

That time, he thought Alfred would chose Francis since it come about Food. He hugged both of his knee and about to cry until suddenly He felt someone tugged His shirt. It was Alfred and he looked about to cry. Alfred muttered ‘Don’t Cry’. Arthur was Happy when Alfred chose him.

 

_Flash Back_

_“Hey Alfred” Alfred look to source of the voice and see Arthur standing up in front of him. Alfred smiled. “So you are come” Arthur smirked_

_“Even thought I am a busy man I spare my time just to meet you you should be happy, Alfred” Alfred still smiling when Arthur cleared his throat_

_“I would say straight to the point, Alfred… become my little brother!” said Arthur while pointing to Alfred._

_“Uh-huh but let me call you Big brother “ Said Alfred Happily. It got Arthur caught off guard. ”Call me… Big Brother…?” Alfred nodded happily_

_Arthur totally speechless, Ever since his childhood days it never occurred even once there would be a day he worth to be called Big brother. His life was full of war, His constant Argument with Francis and His bad relationships with his brothers. Everything just fed up to him. He was in verge of crying when suddenly a voice interrupted._

_“Are you alright?”_

_Arthur saw how worried Alfred and smiled “ No… it’s nothing Alfred” he wiped away his tears and he bring up Alfred_

_“Let’s go home then, Alfred”_

_Arthur promised himself that he would protect him no matter what the cost._

_Flash Back End_

Now… if he remembered it again, he would just laughing because how stupid it was. He believed everything would be alright, but in the end everything just falling apart. He betrayed me and it’s the truth. It will always been killing him inside.

 

He let his tears slowly fell down, one by one and finally let himself crying openly. _His pain_... _His_ _agony_ … _His despair_ … He let go off every last of it because the dam inside him finally broken. It no longer had power to hold whirlwind inside him.

 

“Why… Why Alfred?! Why were you betraying me!!? Why?” He said it with hint of sadness and Agony on his voice and sounded hoarse. He can’t wipe away memory of Alfred pointing gun on him. He could saw in his eyes that Alfred ready to cut off the bond with him.

 

He clutched his head with both of his hands. The Nightmare never go. It always haunted him and he knew it always haunted him as long as he still alive. Which could last more than a century, the hell of living

 

He let his eyes wandering around the room, Every last of things made him remember about him. It’s ranged from happy memories, sad memories and many more. He gritted his teeth in rage. Somehow it made him feel so angry and bitter. Yes, a bitterness of losing him. Of being betrayed by him. That bitterness cloaked him as he smirked. His expression turned twisted, his eyes shone pain within him, madness was the only word could explain it and finally he was laughing humorlessly.

 

“ _Ha ha ha_ … I should know it… He would _betray_ me like this… if I didn’t feel attached to him, I would not feel this pain… I _wouldn’t_...” He gritted his lips so hard make it bleeding and he tighter his fist that started become white.

 

He staring at His reflection the mirror. He stared at it with such madness. He chuckled humorlessly because his pitiful reflection of his. He, who used to rule the world become depressed over betrayal one of his colony. _Pathetic_. He gritted his teeth.

 

He stand up and walking toward his reflection and touching the mirror. And the more he saw he his reflection the more he felt himself as _pathetic_. He could felt his rage suddenly become uncontrollable and release it with punching the mirror.

 

PRANG!

 

The mirror crushed because his fist. His hand started to bleed profusely. The shards of mirror hurt some part of his face but he didn’t care. With his barefoot, he walking on shard of glass that hurting his feet. Oddly, he didn’t feel pain. The rage and bitterness cloaked him so much to the point he couldn’t feel pain anymore.

 

Despite he couldn’t felt the pain but he could feel there was blood caked his feet and hand but he didn’t care. He opened the door with such determined eyes.

 

“ _I_ , Arthur Kirkland, the Personification of England and the Representative of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland would never trust anyone anymore but _myself_ , Because I realize with your betrayal… that no one could be trusted… and to be loved… because even thought I loved you… you betrayed me... and it’s a promise…

 

Not Anyone…

 

Not my Brothers …

 

Not other Nations…

 

And Not Even _You_ ….

 

My Beloved Alfred….”

 

‘ _Trust is a fragile thing because of that you must keep it properly or it would crush you’_

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it in FFN but this version already edited again by me ^^
> 
> Thanks for anyone spent their time to read, hope you like it
> 
> Maybe i'll upload kind of sequel some time later but i need to edit it first ^^
> 
> \- Sakurazuka Seiru


End file.
